fighting_fifthfandomcom-20200214-history
Medal of Valor
The '''Medal of Valor '''is one of the highest military honors awarded in the Grand Alliance's armed forces. It is given to soldiers who display "conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity as risk of life" while in the service and going "above and beyond the call of duty." As such, the award is rare and commonly given out posthumously. General Information To receive a Medal of Valor, an Alliance soldier, living or dead, is nominated by their peers and commanding officers. This nomination is then considered by Alliance High Command, who will then assess the candidates eligibility. The requirements are as follows: * The soldier must have been engaged in fighting against an enemy of the Grand Alliance and its allies, or have been serving during a time of crisis and great peril that does not have to include combat. * The soldier must have knowingly and consciously risked life and limb in the pursuit of their duty and their mission, going above and beyond what is reasonably expected of any Alliance soldier. * The soldier, if captured, showed courage and resoluteness in not betraying their allegiance or forsaking their oath-sworn duty to the Alliance. * The soldier must embody the ideals of the Grand Alliance, such as cooperation, trust, and honor. Upon receiving a Medal of Valor, the recipient is entitled to the following privileges and benefits: * The recipient will receive an increase to their retirement pay or, if deceased, will have this increase paid out to their next of kin. * Upon honorable discharge, the recipient will receive a monthly monetary pension well above the average given to any other Alliance military retiree. * The recipient's children are eligible for admission into any Alliance military academy without regard for nomination or tuition costs. * The recipient's name may choose to have their name written into the medal's memorial wall, located in Stormwind City. * The recipient may choose to wear this medal while in uniform or while wearing appropriate civilian clothing. * While not mandated by law, uniformed Alliance soldiers are encouraged to render a salute to Medal of Valor recipients, regardless of rank. As noted, the Medal of Valor carries a few exceptions when it comes to wearing the award. As with other awards, it may be worn if specifically called for, such as during formal events or parades. The Medal of Valor also carries the caveat that it may be worn by recipients while wearing appropriate civilian dress at any time. However, as with all awards, it cannot be worn in combat dress. History The Medal of Valor has existed, in some form, for centuries. For example, the human kingdoms each had awards or medals that were bestowed upon the most gallant and brave soldiers in their kingdom's service. The same was the case for the Grand Alliance's other member nations and races, though the eligibility and shape of the award varied from culture to culture. However, the award's history stems directly from a similar medal given out by the Kingdom of Stormwind, also named the Medal of Valor. Stormwind's Medal of Valor was first awarded in 75 P.C. during the Gnoll War, when the packlord Garfang invaded and raided the realm. Many of the knights under King Barathen Wrynn who joined him on the attack against Garfang's stronghold were awarded with the Medal of Valor. During the Great Wars, particularly the Second War, the Medal of Valor was given at a greater frequency. After the Third War, the Medal of Valor was redesigned for use by the newly formed Grand Alliance. From then, the Medal of Valor has been awarded during many conflicts, both against the Horde and other threats to the Alliance and Azeroth. Category:Medals and Decorations